Sonic Songfics!
by Gamerctm
Summary: Sonic and his friends sing favorite songs and performcances. First is a KnuxRouge songfic. No Flames! PLZ R&R!
1. Tactics

Before we start, I'd like to thank boredom, the reason this fic is existent. If I wasn't bored, I'd probably be doing my job, but instead, I work this fic for all to enjoy. I plan on making a series of random songs performed by various Sonic characters, but there's only so much I can do! If you have songs and characters that want to sing it, tell me in the review and I'll try my best to make it happen. If there are certain scenes you want me to make with the song and character, email me at and we'll discuss it and make it happen!

Now then… the first song will be the 1st ending theme from the anime Rurouni Kenshin. The song is called Tactics and a soft rock romance song that I really enjoy. And it's the English version, so be warned…k? And guess what else… Knux is going to serenade it to Rouge! Kickass, huh!

_Words typed like this means singing!_

Song: Tactics

Performed by: Knuckles the Echidna

Knuckles the Echidna was sitting on the stairs that lead to the Master Emerald. He was in deep thought as he rested his chin on his palm. He was thinking of someone very dear to him, someone who he thought he'd never have… Rouge the Bat…

"Darn it…" Knuckle thought to himself. "Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's not supposed to be on my mind like this…" He fell back and laid down on the stone steps. "I'm no good for her, anyway…"

"Hey Knux!" Sonic shouted to him. He was walking towards the alter and saw him laying down. "Thinking 'bout Rouge?"

"Ahh!" Knux shot up and looked shocked. "Are you a mind reader?"

"Uh…" Sonic sweat dropped and scratched his head. "No… I was kidding…"

"Huh!" Knux grinned sheepishly. "Oh… uh… Good one, Sonic."

"Man… You must really want her, huh?"

"Well…"

"But she would never like you back cuz you're no good for her!"

"Right… HEY!"

Sonic laughed. "I'm kiddin'! Rouge would like you back, just tell her!"

"Yeah right… how? I can't just say it out in simple words. She's too special for that…"

Sonic was feeling kinda sick from all the love talk. "Well…" He was in deep thought. "Serenade her!"

"Sere-what?" Knuckles had never heard that word.

"Sing to her your feelings. She'd love you forever!"

"Hey that's a great idea!" Knuckles smiled. "But…" Knuckles frowned again. "What can I sing to her?"

"Just think about her and write the words as they come. And you ought to get a mike too! And a table with wine!"

"…Why?"

"Atmosphere…" Sonic looked around. "Make it at night… nice full moon… and you're set."

Knux scratched his head… love was hard. "Ok… I'll try my best."

"Good luck!" Sonic ran at full speed and left the island. How he got up here in the first place is a mystery. How he gets off? Well… this story's about Knux so forget bout him.

"Sing… full moon… wine…" Knux pulled out a paper and pen and started thinking about Rouge. And just as Sonic said, the words came to him easy.

Later that night… 

It was perfect. Knuckles really outdid himself. Everything was set for Rouge's arrival. He knew she was coming… she wanted the Master Emerald pretty bad.

Just as Knux predicted, Rouge was flying overhead and landed a few feet away from the altar. "Finally…" Rouge thought to herself as she walked towards it. "It's mine…" Suddenly some light switched on and shined on her.

"Ahh! I'm busted!" She expected the worst, but saw a small dinner table for two and a glass of cool wine in the middle. There was a glass on one side of the table already full with the red wine. "What's this?"

There was a note on the chair near the table. It had her name on it. She went to it and read it out loud. "Rouge… please have a seat and relax. Hope you enjoy…" She was a little confused, but had a seat anyway.

Knuckles, meanwhile, was in his spot getting ready. He had butterflies in his stomach and was nervous as heck. But he mustered up the courage to press the button on CD player.

From out of nowhere, a light rock tune started playing, leaving Rouge with more questions. She waited for a little bit and heard someone singing… quite nicely at that.

_When I first saw you looking at me,_

_The gleam in your eyes made my heart skiply beat._

Rouge looked around and saw someone walking towards her and the table. It was Knuckles, holding a microphone and singing into it.

_My body felt nervous and my heart began to pound_

_As this test of love that brought me to my knees._

Knuckles fell to his knees and closed his eyes, getting into the song. Rouge was a little stunned… and quite interested…

_Feeling the pulse of the space from you to me_

_The love that I felt made me shake made me weak._

_I'm under your spell and there's nothing I can do_

_As the day turns into night I am for you._

Knuckles got back on his feet and approach the table. He was now across from Rouge and leaned closer to her, making her lightly blush. She keep staring into his eyes, seemingly lost in those violet eyes he had. He started tracing her lips with his hand, making her blush brighter red.

_Soon, I am hoping I will taste your luscious lips_

_Fine like the wine, just beyond my fingertips._

_A man and a woman will find true eternity underneath the magic of the full moon!_

He backed away from her, letting the moon shine behind him. Rouge touched her lips after he had touched them. Her heart beat faster and her head began to feel light. She thought to herself how much she wanted Knuckles close to her again.

_Passionate Lady! Ah! Gimme your love!_

_Mysterious Lady! I need your love!_

_The spell you got me under, your eyes they make me wonder_

_Is this a fantasy, or is this love for real!_

Rouge couldn't believe what was happening to her. This crazy feeling, the way her heart and head felt, how much she was charmed by Knuckles' singing. She was in love with him! He came back to the table and put his hand on top of hers. She smiled lovingly to him when he tightened his grip around it softly.

_Do you want me Lady? Ah! Gimme your love! I feel you coming Lady! I need your love!_

'_Cause all the things you do to me they lock me up and set me free._

_Fever up, this crazy love dances with a passion in my heart._

Knuckles put the mike down and looked deep into Rouge's beautiful eyes. He smiled to her as she smiled back to him. As the song was still playing, he spoke to her.

"Rouge… I wanted to say this to you for sometime now. But I could never just say it to you. So I figured this would be the perfect way. Rouge… I'm trying to say to you… I love you."

Rouge's heart jumped for joy. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to hers. They shared a deep, passionate kiss that they both wanted to last forever. After a while, they slowly broke apart, lost in each other's eyes.

"Knuckles…" Rouge whispered quietly, but he could still hear her. "I love you too…" After saying that, she pulled him in for another kiss…

* * *

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I wanna make another songfic as soon as possible, just review and tell me whatcha think of this one! Well… the current time is 12:47 AM… time for bed! Good night! PLZ R&R! 


	2. Sonikku no Baka!

Hey-hey-hey! It's Gamer! Back again with another songfic I'ma hoping you all like. This time, Amy will grace us with a special little song called "Sonikku no Baka!" Translation… "Sonic you Dummy!" The original song is called "Ranma no Baka" but I had to change the title a little so it would match it with the fic. It was also sung by Akane in the hit anime/manga "Ranma ½" and is one of my favorite songs! Amy will be singing in Japanese while I translate for you all. Enjoy! WARNING: Sonic gets beaten up… a lot…

Song: Sonikku No Baka!

Performed by: Amy Rose

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Amy Rose ran into her house and slammed the door hard behind her. She ran to her couch and jumped into it, crying into the cushions. "Why doesn't he like me? When I LOVE HIM?" Sonic had just blown her off. He would rather hang out with 3 busty ladies than be with her.

She continued to sob, her eyes swollen and her cheeks soaked with tears. "It's not fair! I give him my love… my heart… and he just shatters it!" After sobbing into the cushions for a little while, she looked up and at the mirror on the wall.

She saw herself, dressed completely in red. Red shoes, red dress, red hair band… For the first time in her life, she was sick of it. "I try to look nice for him…" She stopped crying, and looked angry. "Day in… and day out… the same red… just so he could notice me…"

She turned away from her reflection, ripped the hair band off and threw it on the floor. She slowly turned around and looked at herself again. She thought about how she would look if she were… different. Maybe if she was to dye her hair?

Later that day…

"And that how I beat Eggman the 38th time." Sonic was on the beach with his 3 babes, bragging about his adventures. They all starting sighing and couldn't keep their hands of him. "Yeah…" He grinned. "Of course, that was nothing compared to the 41st time…"

"Sonic…" A voice said in a cold tone.

Sonic knew who it was instantly. "Oh, Ames! What's up?" He looked over at her… she was different.

The girl who once wore all red was now wearing black zipper boats that went up to her knees, a red-stripped sock on her left leg, one gray-stripped sock on her right leg that both when up to her skirt. She wore a black skirt with spider web designs on the lower corners. She wore a solid black short sleeve shirt that had a red skull on the front. Black, spiked wristbands replaced her gold bracelets. She ditched the hair band and instead dyed green streaks into her hair. She also had green lipstick and black eye liner on. Needless to say… she was gothic punk now. (Not to mention extremely hot! HOORAH GOTH CHICKS!)

"Ames…" Sonic was in awe. "You look different somehow…" (Don't worry… Sonic isn't THAT clueless.) "Didya get a haircut?" (I take that back…)

Amy wasn't smiling or frowning. She was emotionless. "No… I'm no longer the sweet, innocent Amy Rose you know…"

"Huh? Oh!" Sonic exclaimed. "Now I see! You're Gothic Punk now, right? That's… kinda cool I guess. How long is this phase gonna last, y'think?"

"Phase?" Amy was now angry. "This isn't a phase. It's the NEW me. As in… permanent."

This made Sonic laugh. "Yeah right! You can't stay this way, Amy. You're already missing your pretty red dress."

She growled angrily, and glared at Sonic. "I'm sick of that stupid dress and I'm sick of you…"

"What are you saying?" Sonic said completely clueless.

"I'm finished chasing after you…" She slowly approached him, making the other girls back away in fear. "I'm finished with all the love, the heartbreak, and the pain… No more running after some stupid, self absorbed jerk!"

"Amy… I still don't get what you're saying…" Sonic said, almost whimpering.

Hard rock music started playing as Amy brought Sonic's ear closer to her face.

"HAH!" She yelled in it, causing Sonic to wince in pain. "Take this!" She then punched him hard in the face, knocking him down.

_Sonikku no… BAKA!_

She then started stomping on his stomach a few times. Sonic bounced on the ground as she dug her foot into her gut.

_Honto ni anta tte Mattaku anta tte _

_Tonikaku anta tte Baka ne, baka baka_

_(You're really- You're totally-_

_By all means you're stupid, stupid stupid)_

She pulled out her new black Piko Piko Hammer with the skull on the front and started pounding the poor blue hedgehog with it. She pounded it in tune with the song she was singing.

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_(Baka… equals… stupid… That's all you need to know)_

She stopped long enough for Sonic to get back on his feet. She stepped in front of his face and smiled evilly, making him shudder in fear.

_Doo yuu tsumori na no Dattara nan na no_

_(What are you gonna say? And what's that?)_

She put a hand over her ear to hear his explanation. As Sonic was about to say something…

_Eei! Uttoshii!_

_(Eh! You're bothering me!)_

She then punched him in the gut, making him double over in pain.

_Baka ne, baka baka!_

_(Stupid, stupid stupid!)_

She pushed Sonic's head into the sand and started kicking and stomping all over him.

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

Amy moved away and let him get back up. She watched him stumble to his feet and look at her.

_Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Gogatsu itsuka wa kodomo no hi _

_Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai_

_(March 3 is Girl's Festival. May 5 is Boy's Festival. _

_If you're a man or a woman make it clear. If you like me or not make it clear.)_

She grabs him by the chest and pulls his face up to hers. She growls and screams in his face.

_Anta ippen shinde koi!_

_(!#$ off and DIE!)_

She threw him back, making him back away a few steps.

_Ue kara yonde mo _

_(Read from the top)_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba_

She approached him again… slowly and threateningly.

_Shita kara yonde mo_

_(Read from the bottom)_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba_

"No kidding…" She said while grabbing him by the neck. "Who would want someone like you!" She chucked him towards the ocean, but he stopped and hit the ground just a few inches from it. He took a breath of relief, but saw her running towards him, screaming. "YAAAAAAAH!"

_Urusai no yo anta tte_

_(You're a loudmouth)_

She stepped on his head, accidentally giving Sonic a really good view up her skirt. She noticed, and scowled.

_Narenareshii anta tte_

_(Don't be so familiar)_

Sonic tried to advert his eyes… but he ending up looking anyway.

_Nani yo! Haji-shirazu_

_(WHAT! You're shameless!)_

She stomped his head once and pulled him back to his feet, still looking pissed off.

_Baka ne, baka baka_

_(Stupid, stupid stupid)_

She moved her hand and started slapping him rapidly in the face.

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba_

She stopped, let him go and watched him wobble around in a dizzy state. Amy grinned and spun him around, making him even more dazed.

_Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri_

_Akari wo tsukemasho bonbori ni_

_(March 3 is Girl's Festival _

_Let's light up the paper lanterns)_

_Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai _

_Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai_

_(If you're a man or a woman make it clear _

_If you like me or not make it clear)_

Amy stopped Sonic from spinning and looked at him in the eyes.

_Anna hentai o-kotowari!_

_(You're such a pervert I refuse!)_

"Ha!" She pushed him down again and kneeled to his level, shouting into his face again.

_Migi kara yonde mo_

_(Read it from the right)_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba_

_Hidari kara yonde mo_

_(Read it from the left)_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba_

Amy smiled sweetly and stroked Sonic's cheek, making him smile nervously from her touch.

_Yasashii, ii ko ni kon'ya mo narenai kedo_

_(I won't be a nice sweet girl even tonight, however…)_

"That's cuz…" She pulled him up by the chest again and screamed in his face again. "I'm a punk!"

_Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri _

_Hachigatsu youka wa Fuji Terebi _

_Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai _

_Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai_

_Warukatta wa ne bukiyou de!_

_(March 3 is Girl's Festival _

_August 8 is Fuji TV _

_If you're a man or a woman make it clear _

_If you like me or not make it clear _

_That was bad You're so clumsy)_

Amy kicked him in the groin and made him fall to the ground, watching him writhe in pain.

_Yoko kara yonde mo_

_(Read it horizontally)_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba_

_Tate kara yonde mo_

_(Read it vertically)_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba_

"Thank you!" Amy shouted to Sonic. She kneeled down and stroked his cheek again. "Baby…" She got up and walked away. Leaving Sonic alone and laying on the ground.

"…" Sonic was speechless for a few moments. The girls who had been gone throughout the entire fic came back and helped him to his feet.

"Sonikku… are you ok?" One of them asked him.

"I…I…I…" Sonic had gotten the crap beat out of him. His had a headache from the hammer, pains from the stomping and punching, and his groin hurt pretty badly. "I think… I'm in love…"

"Huh!" All three girls shouted in shock.

Sonic leapt to his feet. "Amy! Wait!" He started running after her. "I love you!"

Thus brings an end to this crazy little songfic of mine. Amy is punk, Sonic is in love with her, and the three girls got with the author and became his three girlfriends… no… the last part didn't happen… Damnit!

Wow… this one was tough! All the Japanese words I had to put it, translating, listening to the song over and over to get the beat caught in my head… but it was worth it! I hope you enjoyed it… and sorry to the fans who thought the violence was too much… and for making Amy Goth Punk… and for making Sonic love her. For those who did enjoy it, PRAISE ME!

* * *

Please leave a review and if you got any song requests, letta me know! Thank you! 


	3. The Garbage Man Can

Yo! Gamer here! Here with another songfic to entertain the masses! Hope you all enjoy this one, Simpson fans should! This will be staring Vector and various other characters singing the Homer Simpson classic, 'The Garbage Man Can' with a special appearance by music band, U2. Also showing is Kuruso, a character from my other Sonic fic, The Chaos Wars. He's an airman in the Station Square Air Force; so don't worry too much about anything else but that. Now on with the show!

Song: The Garbage Man Can

Performed by: Vector the Crocodile

Special Guest: U2

It's a beautiful day in Station Square. Birds are singing, the sun is shining, and garbage trucks are picking up stinky, stinky trash. Truly a beautiful day, unless you're the Chaotix…

"Ewwwwwww…" Charmy was staring at the completely full garbage can in the Chaotix's Detective Service office. The green blob on the top started to twitch. "Week 13… blob had learned to move on it own. Will he be taking over the world by next month? Only time will tell!"

"Charmy!" Vector yelled at the bee. "Get away from there! The blob just wants attention!"

"Vector…" Espio walked in, with an annoyed look on his face. "I thought you were gonna throw out the trash."

"Tried." Vector shrugged his shoulders. "Trash collectors cut off our service."

"What? They can't do that."

"They did!" Charmy shouted happily and flew around. "Vector and I threw trash at them one day and they told us to go expletive deletive off! MMMMMMFP!" Vector covered his mouth.

"Little brat! That was a secret!" Vector shouted angrily.

"Vector…" Espio growled. "You're the reason the room has stunk for 14 weeks?"

"No… it's the garbage's fault." Vector argued.

"Go to City Hall and apologize then." Espio ordered.

"I never apologize!" Vector shouted. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am!"

"Vector's da man!" Charmy shouted. He then sniffed the air. "Ewwwwwww… go say sorry!"

"I'm not gonna…"

Later…

Espio and Charmy were walking to City Hall. "It's been 4 hours…" Espio started to say. "That's more than enough time for Vector to apologize."

"Are you sure?" Charmy said while flying overhead. "Maybe he got 'em so mad, they fed him to a garbage monster!"

Espio chuckled at Charmy's silliness. "There's no such thing, Charmy."

They got to the large City Hall building and were about to go in. Suddenly…

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

"AHHH! IT"S THE GARBAGE MONSTER!" Espio screamed in rushed in.

"Espio! Wait!" Charmy chased after him. After busting through the door, running up several flights of stairs, knocking down so high ranking government officials, and a short trip to McDonalds (where Charmy got the Cheeseburger Kids Meal and Espio got salad and a water, I'm not saying Espio is fat or a health nut though, he just happens to like veggies and water is good for the body), they reached the trash commissioner's office.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Espio kicked the door down and drew out several throwing stars. "Where is it? Where's the garbage monster!"

"Hey Espio!" Vector was sitting behind a fancy desk, looking at the door Espio destroyed. "You own me $32 for that door."

"Vector! You're alive!"

"Yeah… just watching Godzilla movies." He pointed to a small TV playing a Godzilla flick.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! Godzilla roared as he trashed Tokyo.

"I ever tell ya I was a stunt double for Godzilla?" Vector asked Espio.

"Why are you still here? Did you apologize?"

Charmy flew in playing with his Hot Wheels he got from McDonald. "Vroom! Vroooooom! BEEP-BEEP! SCREEEECH! And they the car could fly!" He threw it at Vector's face.

"Ow!" The car hit dead on in his eye. "You better watch it, Charmy! You're messing with the new Trash Commissioner!"

"You?" Espio was in disbelief. "They made you a government official?"

"Well 'they' didn't. It sorta happened. The sight of a giant croc scared the old commissioner so had a heart attack and was sent to the hospital."

"And you're the new commissioner because…"

"I was in the room in time. The written law says 'If a commissioner has a heart attack, whoever is in the room as it happened is the new commissioner effective immediately."

"Who wrote that law?" Espio scratched his head in confusion.

Just then, Gamerctm walked into the room. "That would be me!"

"What are you doing here?" Charmy asked him. "You're the author of the fic."

"Exactly!" Gamer nodded. "I can make any laws in this fic at any point. Like…" He pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. He started scribbling on it. "'It is now illegal to walk down the sidewalk, whistling a blues song while carrying two chickens and a goose in your hands.' Done!"

"Is that ever gonna happen?" Espio asked. Gamer rushed past him and looked out the window.

"HEY!" He screamed at one of the pedestrians. "You better shut up with blues whistling! And drop the chickens and goose!" After a few moments… "Oh... now I'm pissed…" He jumped out the window and out the fic."

"That was weird…" Vector said looking out the window. Suddenly the phone rang, Vector grabbed it and answered it. "Hello? Ah, the new trucks are here? What about the new uniforms? Are they white and complete with shiny shoes? What about the choreographer? Did he train them right? Only one way to find out…" He hung up the phone. "I'm the greatest trash commissioner ever!"

Suddenly, 3 men in nice white dress suits, white bus driver hats, and black polished shoes walk in. "How do we look, Commissioner?" They all said at the same time.

"You boys look great! You look like a million bucks, and I only spent $100,000 a piece on those suits." Vector laughed, and so did the 3 garage men. "Enough of that! Do you guys know your job?"

"Clean gutters!" One of them said.

"Sweep driveways!" Another said.

"Wash Cars!" The last said.

"Great!" Vector pointed to the door. "Now get outta here!" All three left.

"You're having them do that stuff!" Charmy asked loudly, since he can't control the volume of his voice.

"Not just that!" Vector stood up and nodded. "We also rake leaves, wash pets, clean windows, change diapers… a few of the boys refused to do that, so I had 'em fired!" Vector grinned.

"It's great you're doing all this, I guess…" Espio explained. "But…"

Suddenly, Bono from U2 walked in. "Ey, there Vector. The other lads think we deserve some more cash. Whatcha say?"

"Well…" Vector scratched his chin. "I would usually say no… but how does 40 billion sound? Double the first offer?"

"You, sir, got a deal!" With that, Bono left.

"Why you giving money to U2?" Espio asked.

"Cuz we need someone to teach the garbage men to sing good." Vector said. "And U2 ain't to busy nowadays so…"

"You taught 'em to sing?" Charmy flew in front of Vector.

"And dance…"

"You taught them to dance, too?" Espio and Charmy were stunned. "Why?"

"Cuz I believe in excellent service. I took all the things I think a garbage man should do and made it happen!"

"But can they do all this stuff?" Espio looked at the budget plan on Vector's desk. "Says here you only have…"

Vector interrupted him. "If anyone can do this stuff, the garbage man can." Vector snapped his fingers and instantly, a nice white uniform appeared on him. "The Garbage Man Can." Suddenly, bouncy Broadway music starts playing and Vector dances to the window. Outside, several new shiny white garbage trucks are driving around. Garbage men are walking out of houses at the same time carrying cans of trash. Vector starts singing…

_Who can take your trash out?_

_Stomp it down for you?_

The men all stomp the trash deeper into the cans. Some start pulling out the bags and tying them closed while bouncing with the tune and smiling.

_Shake the plastic bag and do the twisty thingy too?_

_The Garbage Maaaaaaaaaaaan!_

Vector dances back to his desk, while several garbage men start cleaning the floor and windows of the office. They start singing.

_Garbage men: Oh! The Garbage Man Can!_

Back outside, Shadow the Hedgehog is pushing a large cardboard box with 'USED PORN' written on the side. He looks around nervously as he pushes it to the curb.

_Vector: The Garbage Man can, and he does it with a smile and never judges you!_

A garbage truck drives by and two smiling garbage step out and throw the box in the back. They wink at Shadow and drive off, while Shadow chuckles and smiles sheepishly.

At Amy's house, she is holding a dirty diaper (don't ask why) while Tails and Cream are there, bouncing to the tune of the song.

A_my: Who can take this diaper? _

She holds it out to Tails and Cream, who hold their noses and shakes their head. A garbage man appears in the window and takes it from her.

_Garbage Man: I don't mind at all!_

He leaves and Amy smiles. At another house, Kuruso is standing outside wearing a nice black suit. He has a hotdog in his hand and a large mustard stain on his shirt.

_Kuruso: Who can clean me up before the big Air Force Ball? The Garbage Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

Suddenly, several garbage men appear with water and rags and start wiping the stain off. Kuruso smiles and dances while they do this.

_Garbage Men: Yes! The Garbage Man Can!_

When they're done, they dance away. Outside a bar, the garbage men are cleaning the streets, gutters, and windows of all the buildings. Inside, U2 are in their underwear, sitting at the bar and drinking beer.

_U2: The sanitation folks are jolly friendly blokes!_

_Courteous and easy-going!_

2 garbage men are walking on the bar, mopping up some spilled beer.

_Bono: They mop up when you're overflowing_! 

One whispers in Bono's ear and the entire band grins sheepishly.

_Bono: And tell you when your ass is showing!_

They all have plumber's cracks and pull their underwear up instantly.

In the streets, hundreds of garbage men and civilians are marching. The first four garbage men are carrying trashcans. Sonic's head pops out of the first one.

_Sonic: Who can?_

Knuckles pops out of the next one.

_Knuckles: Who can?_

Eggman pops out of the next one.

_Eggman: Who can?_

Oscar the Grouch comes out the last.

_Oscar: Who can?_

Vector leads the marching band and sings with the entire city.

_The Garbage Man Can!_

Tails and Cream runs to Vector's sides and marches with him.

_Tails, Cream: Cuz he's Vector the Croc-man!_

The city sings the big finish.

_He cleans the Worrrrld foooooor yoooouuuuu!_

The song ends and the crowds cheer. They stop when Espio and Charmy run to Vector in haste.

"Vector! Bad news!" Espio said while panting.

Vector looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Charmy hands him a piece of people. Vector reads it and his eyes bug out. "THE CITY IS 82 BILLION DOLLARS IN THE RED?"

Suddenly, the entire city starts to gasp and complain. The garbage men are even more pissed. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET PAID!"

Vector sees the city grabbing bats and 2x4s. "Uh… now listen…"

U2 are holding metal crowbars. "BASH HIS EYES OUT!"

"AHHHHHH!" Vector starts fleeing, while the crowd chase after him.

Espio and Charmy stand to the side and watch, while Gamer walks up. "What I miss?"

"Can't you stop this?" Espio asked him.

"Yeah… but I gotta get to the next song of this fic. The Ramones are getting pissed off from the wait."

"The Ramones? But they're dead!" Charmy half shouted, half asked. "How do you do this stuff?"

Gamer points to the very top of the fic page. "I'm the one who wrote this shit. I'm surprised no one's tried to hang me yet."

"Oh… it'll happen." Espio closed his eyes and nodded. "Someone's gonna get mad at you."

"Yeah…" Gamer scoffed. "They kiss my a…"

BONUS SONGFIC!

In Eggman's lair, the room was decorated with streamers, balloons, and other party favors. The robots all had on party hats and were celebrating Eggman's birthday.

Eggman sat in a chair and was looking sour. "Lousy birthday… I never get what I want…"

Bokkun flew next to him. "What do you want, your rotten-ness?"

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman shouted, steam coming off his head.

"Oh… well I did get you something…" Bokkun held up a wrapped box, that Eggman snatched from him and tore open with excitement.

"Oh! I wonder what it is!" Eggman smiled as he opened the box. The smiled dropped as he pulled out his gift. "A tie… with a piano keyboard design…"

"Do you like it?" Bokkun smiled. "It's Italian!"

"Yeah…" Eggman grumbled under his breath. "Make a good noose for you, little cheapskate…"

A robot stood on a metal stage and spoke into the mike. "And so, for your listening pleasure… a special song for our leader, performed by the Ramones!"

And so, Joey, Johnny and Dee Dee Ramone walked on stage with their instruments, looking at the audience they were going to perform to in disgust.

"Ah…" Eggman nodded. "Maybe a little music will cheer me up."

Johnny took the mike first. "I just wanna say that this gig sucks!"

Joey took it next. "Hey, up yours Eggman!"

_One, two, three, four!_

The band started rocking out, playing some heavy rock music.

_Happy Birthday to you! (Happy Birthday!)_

_Happy Birthday to you! (Happy Birthday!)_

_Happy Birthday… Eggsy…_

_Happy Birthday TO YOU!_

They stopped and Joey took the mike again. "Go to hell you fat bastard…"

Suddenly, the entire robot party aimed their weapons and guns at them. "Hey! I think they liked us." Dee Dee said.

"Shall we kill them, sir?" Bokkun asked Eggman.

Eggman smiled evilly. "Do it slowly…" He handed Bokkun his new tie. "Use that on the lead singer…"

THE END! Seriously…

Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review please. And any songs you wanna see done, please tell me and I'll make it happen. You can also IM me on AIM. The name's Gamerctm. Seeya next chapter!


End file.
